Thalia's thoughts
by somebody615
Summary: With all the rave about the Son of Neptune, I say we all need a break. What about Thalia? We have always heard about her, but haven't gotten the exact story. This story is about Thalia's life, everything that was explained only in a sentence in the books
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Thaila's thoughts.**

**Series of one-shots about Thaila. **

** The freaking stupid, horrible, crappy claiming. **

_It was the day her mother went bezerk. It was a day that she likes to forget. But it was the day she figured out who she really was. Most kids would envy a day like this, but not Thaila. It was the day the world crashed down on her, and that's very hard on a 7-year-old kid. _

**(If you don't know what I'm talking about yet, you might want to notice how Rick Riordan never wrote about Thaila being claimed)**

She woke up in her house in Los Angeles. Her room was fairly large, with some furniture here and there. She had an ocean-view, although she rather not. She smelt pancakes coming from the kitchen. _Mother is cooking for once? Okay, something is wrong._ Her thoughts started to trouble her. She knew her Father had started visiting her Mother again, but Mother NEVER acted like this, not even around father.

She started to walk towards the kitchen, and found mother cooking on the stove, singing some tune. Her dad was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, watching her mother with sparkling blue eyes. When he saw Thaila come in, he smiled briefly, as if to show that he cared, but had more important things to do.

"Hey, dad, why is mom cooking?" Thaila said to her father.

"HEY! Just because you're talking to your dad doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Her mother yelled.

Thaila rolled her eyes as if she meant to say that in front of her mother. She looked at her dad with studying blue eyes. He seemed a lot different to her. He looked more business- like, more mature.

He told Thaila," she's just happy, that's all"

Thaila knew there was more to this, but was interrupted by a plate with a pancake on it slam in front of her. The pancake looked awful, burnt everywhere and still had some parts that were still liquid-y.

Her mother looked at her dad, as if to say _I'm so glad you're here, but if you leave me again I will kill you. _Unfortunately, her dad didn't notice the look. He stood up; his eyes filled with… fear?

"My wife, I must go, she knows of my presence," he said.

Thaila stared at him with his mouth open. "You mean you have another wife, other than mom! And you are CHEATING ON HER!" she screamed.

He looked at Thaila sympathetically. "Many dangers await you, my daughter. And Marie, **(didn't know what Thaila's mom name was, so I made one up) **you must name our son Jason, for that is the only way to calm my wife," Her father said.

My mother looked at my father, her eyes filled with hate. "How could you do this to me!" she screamed at the sky, "What is wrong with you!"

Her dad looked at her mother. "Marie, I must go, now, and I want you to take care of Thaila," he said. Her father walked to the balcony of the house and turned to wave at his daughter. Then he disappeared into smoke.

She looked at her mother, eyes wide. "How can he do that? Why was he cheating? And I have a brother?"

Her mother stared at her and laughed a madman's laugh. She looked back at Thaila, "You don't have a brother, yet. He was cheating because he can, and he can get away with it. And how can he turn into smoke? I thought you were smart, Thaila, you should have already figured this out. Your father is Zeus, lord of the sky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Thaila's thoughts.**

**Changing**

_The day that she regrets almost more than her claiming. It's a day that people 'tease' her about, but it's a day that people look up to her, too. She knows if she didn't do it, her friends would have died. _

****

Her day started out normal, or as normal as it can get on the run. Annabeth, Luke, Grover, and herself were sitting around a fire somewhere in the outskirts of Manhattan. She looked at her friends' faces with worry, because they looked like they knew they were going to die.

She scooted next to Annabeth, the youngest one in the bunch. "Hey, how are you doing? You seem sad…" was all she had to say before Annabeth looked at her with stormy gray eyes.

"I….I… wish we could leave now, and head towards Camp. Monsters are catching up with us! We need to move!" she yelled.

"I know, but we really need to rest. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens," Thaila said.

Annabeth laid down in her sleeping bag. It seemed like it had been only 5 minutes when Grover yelled "Monsters, lets go, now!"

Thaila picked up Annabeth and started to run. Along the way she was screaming at Annabeth to wake up, but nothing happened. It was if the Fates were toying with her. She handed Annabeth to Luke and looked at Grover. "Which way to Camp? We need to get there as quick as possible!" she yelled.

Grover didn't even hesitate, "Run through the city, try to get a taxi or subway or anything that can get you out to the other side of the city! We have to split up! I'll Luke with me in a taxi, you get in a subway with Annabeth, now! Look for a pick your own strawberries sign."

She took Annabeth to the nearest subway. When she got on, she looked to see if any of the passengers were monsters. None of them seemed like monsters, but she kept rubbing Aegis anyways.

The subway kept going until it lurched to a stop. Something was blocking the subway tunnel. Thaila didn't take any chances and pried open the emergency doors. She dragged Annabeth with her and looked for the nearest staircase to the streets above.

When she got into the above world, she saw she was on the outskirts of the city. She didn't have time to catch a cab, so she started to run. The Camp was probably 4 miles away, but Thaila was very good at running. She didn't stop running until she saw the pick your own strawberries sign in the dim moonlight.

The hill was up ahead, and she could make out two figures screaming at her. They ran to her when she was close to the hill. She got to the top of the hill and turned around. She came face to face with a monster.

They started to circle her and her friends. Annabeth was just waking up, but she wouldn't help in a fight. Thaila looked at Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. She knew these friends would stand with her to the very end, but they would die trying.

She whispered to Grover, "Get out of here, grab Luke and Annabeth and run to the Big House. Don't look back, just.. just… tell them that I love them,"

Grover looked at Thaila with slit-pupils. He almost stayed behind to protect Thaila, but she would never forgive him if he did. He grabbed Annabeth and Luke and started running to the Big House. But he broke one of his promises and looked back.

Thaila was surrounded. She was using her spear and Aegis but nothing worked. When she looked like she would almost collapse, a tree started to form around her. Annabeth and Luke were looking too, but all of them didn't notice they were crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Uhhmm, WTF am I going through? **

_Her dreams were as crazy as it gets- and that's saying a lot for demigods. All she could remember was looking at Luke, Annabeth, and Grover running away. She also remembered dying, but if she was dead, would she be having these dreams?_

Her first dream went like this; She was wandering through a hallway in a school. She had never been to this school, as far as she knew. The lights were dimmed, as if the school was closed. Wherever she looked, she could faintly see people walking along in a regular school day, but the dimmed lights were still in the background.

She kept walking, feeling a sense of danger. She stopped at a classroom with glowing light coming through the door. She knew walking into the classroom could be dangerous, but she did it anyways. The light overwhelmed her for a second, but just a second.

When she came back into focus, a boy was sitting in a desk with a straightjacket on. He had messy black hair and sea-green eyes. But she didn't keep her attention on him for long. There was a coffin in the room, and it needed to be opened. She looked back to the boy, a voice said in her mind that this was the enemy and to call him Seaweed Brain to get him agitated. **(a/n: that part sounds really bad, but do you get what other dream she is going through right now? :D) **

"Well, Seaweed Brain, one of us has to do this," she said.

She walked over to the coffin, thinking she was brave enough to do it. She opened it up, and frost seemed to consume her. When she looked into the coffin, she could barely hold back a scream, and some of the scream still came out.

The body in the coffin was Luke's.

_Next dream… __(only 3 dreams, and this is not an ongoing thing)_

She was dangling above a pit of lava. But that isn't the worst part. Everyone in the entire world was surrounding her, including the gods, and just laughing. She was about to die a painful death and all they were doing is laughing. This brought tears to her eyes, and some of the smoke helped too. She looked back into the night sky, seeing the stars one last time. But she didn't see the stars, she saw the dark haired, sea green eyed boy cutting the rope. She wanted to scream at him, but he motioned for her to quiet down. If she wasn't tied, that boy would have been dead meat. The rope snapped. And all she remembers from that dream is falling, but never hitting the lava, and seeing the sea green eyed boy smiling and waving at her.

_Next dream…_

She was standing in a place she had never been to before. It looked like a summer camp gone wrong. There were sword fights, flaming boats, and Greek-styled buildings. She kept walking around, seeing that there was nowhere to go.

She stopped at the cabins. She felt a sense of welcoming coming from them. But she was drawn to a grey cabin. By now she knew this was Camp-Half Blood, and this wasn't the Zeus cabin. She looked inside and no one was in there. But she knew someone she knew would be in here. Instead, her body took her to the outskirts of camp. She saw a little girl, about the age of 10, sitting by a pine tree and crying. She got closer to the little girl, and saw it was Annabeth. She knew she was in ghost form, but she tried to hold her shoulders and tell her it was okay.

She heard footsteps coming up the hill. She turned and saw Luke. Her heart skipped a beat, but she remembered her earlier dream, and how she had betrayed her. She wanted to growl at him, but he was looking at Annabeth. He took her hand and led her back down to the cabins. Thaila just sat there feeling like she wanted to cry. Her only friends in the world just walked away from her. She started sinking back into the tree, wondering when this punishment would end.

**A/N: adding something that I must add! Hopefully it will be gooood. **

Thaila was in a dream where a monster was gnawing at her stomach, but there was nothing she could do. She saw the green eyed boy again, and wondered if he was going to help her or hurt her. Apparently, both. The pain became more intense, and she wanted to curse the boy. But that was it, the pain stopped immediately after that. She could almost feel herself leaving her endless dreams.

This time she woke up, and not to another dream. The green eyed boy was kneeling over her. But she saw other people around her too. Then she looked back to the green eyed boy.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Thaila, daughter of Zeus," she said in reply.

**a/n: I'm late for school so I could publish this! Hopefully you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia's thoughts. Chapter 4.

**Back to normal… you wish.**

___You would think everything is back to normal. With Thalia and Annabeth at school, nothing could go wrong, right? Nothing will ever be normal for Thalia… even when it comes down to school. Percy is almost across town, so this won't get any easier. One school. Two powerful demigods. What could go wrong?_

Thalia's day started out as a normal one. Or as normal as it gets being a demigod daughter of Zeus at an all girls school. Annabeth's bed was across the room from Thalia's, but she was nowhere to be seen. How Chiron convinced the headmaster to let them have the same room she had no idea. It was halfway through the semester, and Thalia already felt like this place would be the death of her. The girls here, other that Annabeth and herself, are snooty private school freaks (**!**) In other words, Annabeth was her only friend.

Back to the story, their room was covered in pictures. On Thalia's side, there was the pictures of Luke, Annabeth and herself, Green day posters, and behind them was a small picture of her dead brother, Jason. She missed him greatly and still wondered if he was dead or not. It was best to assume the worst. On Annabeth's side, there were pictures of the Parthenon, the Empire State Building, and scattered drawings of her plans of a building. And Thalia knows she thought no one knew about this, but she kept a picture of herself, Percy, and Grover behind one of her pictures. Thalia wonders a lot why she doesn't keep it out in the open, but it is Annabeth's decision, not hers.

A loud bell sounded. Thalia groaned, for this meant that she had 5 minutes to get to class. If only Annabeth would have woken her up earlier to get ready. Thalia jumped out of her bed, ran across the room, and into the bathroom. She had her clothes laid out, thanks to Annabeth, but no time to put on eyeliner and all that other junk.

Soon the late bell rang. With absolutely no time left, Thalia ran across halls, stairs, you name it, so she could get to class without a detention. She appeared in the doorway of her classroom with the frowning face of the teacher staring at her.

"Thalia Grace, you're late," she said. Thalia wanted to make a sarcastic comment like, "No duh," but didn't want to get into more trouble.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry, I slept in," she decided.

The teacher sighed, "Thalia, this is not a military school. You can call me Miss Glassman."

"Yes, ma'a- oh, sorry, Miss Glassman."

"Get to your seat before I have to give you a detention, Miss Grace,"

Thalia walked to her seat, she shot Annabeth a look as if to say_ I'm going to kill you when this is over._ Annabeth smirked back at her, just for the fun of it.

"Ok, class, today we will be learning about…" Miss Glassman started to say. Thalia zoned out after the first five words. Science was boring to her, since everything was false. When the teacher started to talk about warm fronts, cold fronts, stationary fronts, tornadoes, and hurricanes, all Thalia could do was smirk and smile at the hopeless mortals. Just for the fun of it, when Miss Glassman started to talk about lightning, Thalia made a huge lightning bolt come down from the sky and come close to the windows. Not close enough to blow the windows out, but close enough for all of the girls to start screaming. Annabeth shot her a warning glare, saying _stop it or our cover will be blown! _Thalia grinned back at her.

Once class was over, Annabeth and Thalia started to walk to the next class when the secretary stopped them.

"Phone call for Miss Annabeth Chase and Miss Thalia Grace. Hey, that rhymes!"

In case you haven't noticed, their school's secretary is a nut job.

"A phone call for us? But why-"

"He says he is your father, Miss Grace." The secretary said.

I couldn't be her father. Her father would never call her on the school's phone. It must be someone else using that as a cover story. She gave the secretary a motion to get out of the room, so she could talk to her "father". The secretary kindly stepped out, and at that moment, thunder started to shake the room.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know! I haven't even talked to the person yet!"

"Well start talking, then!" Annabeth said.

Thalia went for the phone. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Do not worry Thalia, it is just Chiron."

Thalia sighed in relief. "You almost gave me a heartattack. The secretary said you were my 'father' and then when she left thunder started to shake the room."

"Oh dear," Chiron said, "it looks like Zeus has already found out. You must get going. Contact Percy. His mom will take you to Westover Hall, somewhere in Maine. Hurry!"

"What? Zeus has found out what? And what are we going there for?" Thalia screeched over the thunder.

"My dear, I cannot talk for long. Monsters are being attracted as we speak. But listen, Grover has found two **powerful** demigods. They are in Westover Hall, Maine. Hurry and contact Percy!"

The line went dead. Thalia face was pale, very pale. The thunder stopped rumbling for a second, as if to see her reaction.

"Who was that? What did it say?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia turned to her, her eyes a startling dark blue. "It was Chiron. We have to contact Percy. Grover found two powerful demigods in Westover Hall, Maine. And by the looks of it, my father is not very happy."

"Do you think they are the Big Three's children?"

Thalia's eyes turned almost gray. "Annabeth. Think. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Percy is a son of Poseidon. Who else is left?"

"Hades."

"Exactly. I'm afraid that whatever we find there, it won't lead to any good."

**Sorry if it seems sucky! But I really wanted to update on this. Have you noticed that it is going in order? I was almost going to do a future fic, but decided against it. If you review with your ideas, I might write one of them! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I have a question for everyone reading this. **

**Should I continue this story? Only two people have reviewed, and I feel like it is a waste of time. For me at least, and I have other stories I need to focus on. **

**If you want me to continue, please review or pm me with a yes. And, I'm accepting ideas for what happens to Thalia. I already have an idea for next chapter, if there is a next chapter. **

**Review or pm me with your thoughts**

**~somebody615**


End file.
